


that guy

by katushshka



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katushshka/pseuds/katushshka
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 2





	1. dontstop

У Дону вообще была какая-то странная идея фикс: поскорее свести его с кем-нибудь. Поэтому, когда они всем студсоветом отправились праздновать окончание летнего фестиваля (праздновать читай как пьянствовать), он тут же подсел к Сонгю и стал заговорщицки указывать в толпу первогодок:

— Помнишь того секси-хубэ с физмата? Его зовут Нам Ухён, и ты ему тоже понравился.

У Ухёна были высветленные волосы с отросшими корнями и совершенно бездонные, чёрные глаза. Сонгю запомнил их ещё на посвящении в первокурсники: Ухён пошёл записываться к ним в студсовет, и когда протягивал заполненную анкету, Сонгю заметил их и татуировку кроваво-красного мака на его предплечье. Тогда в голове сложилась потрясающая метафора: красный мак, синие вены, кровь со льдом, отпечатанные на коже. Сонгю даже выпал из реальности на мгновение.

Ещё тогда где-то на задворках сознания замелькала мысль обязательно его трахнуть.

В тот вечер, Дону всё-таки их познакомил. Ухён оказался дофига весёлым и общительным, он позвал его подальше от барной стойки, на какой-то широкий кожаный диван, на котором почему-то никто кроме них не сидел. Сонгю даже удивился, как всё легко сложилось. Они много разговаривали о музыке: песни, группы, концерты, они сошлись, как две половинки паззла. Ухён казался ему невероятно милым. Сонгю заметил, что даже странно, что они не общались раньше, благодаря студсовету он более-менее знал всех первогодок (особенно таких симпатичных).

— Зато мы встретились сейчас. Я знал, что мы встретимся. Всё случилось так, как должно случится.

Откуда, как, почему, Сонгю было уже не очень интересно. Ухён подливал ему всё больше соджу, с каждым глотком он был согласен на большее.

Через пару бутылок Ухён положил руку ему на колено, и Сонгю это совершенно не смущало.

В середине вечера Ухён переместился к нему на колени всем телом, Сонгю всё также это не смущало. Наоборот, он даже немного злился, почему этого не произошло раньше. От Ухёна пахло чем-то невероятно приятным, и Сонгю сам не заметил, как начал перебирать его белые волосы, а после: запустил руки ему под рубашку, чтобы больше их не вытаскивать. Ухён порой постанывал от его прикосновений, а когда рука замерла, чтобы огладить уже затвердевшие соски, Сонгю почувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце.

Минут через пятнадцать Ухён предложил «свалить отсюда и заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее». Сонгю согласился, не раздумывая.

В каком-то безвкусном лав-отеле на окраине города Сонгю нырял в него с головой, как в огромное бездонное озеро. Дорогу, салон такси и ресепшн запомнил плохо, все мысли в голове заполнил Ухён, его татуировка, красный мак, плавающий в раскалённо-ледяной воде. Уже в номере Ухён сразу успел снять с него футболку, свою рубашку расстегнул сам. В плохом свете мигающих лампочек, Сонгю заметил, что под его джинсами уже очерчивается стояк.

Ухён нереально красивый, и его хотелось до звёздочек перед глазами. Сонгю вроде бы особо не сопротивлялся и до этого, но всё равно чувствовал себя побеждённым.

Они целовались быстро и рвано, Ухён проталкивал горячий и влажный язык ему в рот, оглаживал зубы и дёсна. Грубовато немного, но Сонгю даже нравилось (ему в принципе, нравилось всё, что делает Ухён). Кровать противно скрипела под ними, но Сонгю предпочитал не обращать на это внимание. 

Чёрт, кажется, он сошёл с ума.

Ухён целовал его везде: в шею, в грудь, в живот, оглаживал кончиком языка и пальцами его соски. Рядом с выпирающей тазовой косточкой, он впился в его кожу так сильно, что Сонгю смял пальцами простыню.

— Ай, бля.

— Прости, — он лизнул укус языком, — больно?

— Немного. Но прикольно. Можешь продолжать.

Ухён опустлся ниже, осторожно поглаживая место укуса. У Сонгю тоже уже стояло, член упирался в живот и неприятно оттягивал штаны. Ухён сдёрнул их вместе с бельём, и Сонгю почувствовал, как его горячее дыхание обдаёт головку. Ухён сразу вобрал его в себя, дразня языком основание, головку, дырку уретры. Взял за щёку, так, что Сонгю не выдержал, и застонал себе в кулак. Ухён неожиданно умел классно отсасывать, у самого Сонгю от таких фокусов постоянно сводило челюсть (хотя,чему он удивлялся). Голова Ухёна опускалась на его члене вверх-вниз, сначала медленно, затем чуть быстрее. Хотелось дёрнуть за волосы или надавить ему на затылок, чтобы член проскользнул ему в глотку, но Ухён вряд ли бы позволил ему такую вольность. Слюна громко хлюпала, заполняя звуками всю комнату. Ухёна вокруг него было много, много, слишком много, и Сонгю со своими кинками на звуки хотелось выть.

На какое-то время Ухён вытащил его член изо рта, и Сонгю на секунду залип на его красивых, распухших губах и раскрасневшихся щеках (на правой, кстати, была такая очаровательная ямочка). После его горячего рта, воздух комнаты неприятно обдавал холодом.

— Эй!

— Успеешь ещё, не возникай.

Ухён повернулся к нему задом, встал на колени, опершись на локти спереди; дурацкий матрас немного прогнулся под ним. Сонгю было сложно не залипнуть на том, какой нереально красивый изгиб образовывала его поясница в этой позе. Захотелось зацеловать его в ответ, сантиметр за сантиметром, чтобы кожа горела и пестрела от засосов и шлепков по заднице. В подобных местах обычно клали всё необходимое; тюбик смазки и пачка презервативов нашлись в ящике тумбочки.

Сонгю выдавил немного смазки себе на руку и протолкнул в него палец, который вошёл на удивление легко. Второй проскользнул также легко как первый; Ухён внутри был дико горячим, и насаживался глубже, стоило чуть-чуть продвинуться вперёд.

— Ты часто с парнями… вот так?.. — не хотелось портить атмосферу грубыми словами, особенно, когда всё начиналось так клёво.

— Не-а. Я больше с игрушками, — Ухён уверенно взял его за запястье и насадился на его пальцы чуть глубже, — я их тебе потом все-все покажу. Можем даже опробовать кое-что, если хочешь.

Почему-то одна мысль о том, что Ухён дома растягивал себя каким-нибудь фиолетовым дилдаком, дико заводила, и в принципе, Сонгю был бы не против попробовать даже сейчас…. Сонгю попробовал пошевелить пальцами и почувствовал, как Ухён моментально сжимается на нём. Мозги натурально начинали отказывать.

— Господи, - проворчал Ухён, - не тяни уже, а.

Сонгю раскатал на себе презерватив, приставил к уже раскрытой, разгорячённой дырке. Он толкался принципиально медленно, то ли чтобы подразнить Ухёна, то ли чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Ухён сам двигал задницей к нему навстречу; он вжал голову в матрас и приподнял бёдра, так, чтобы Сонгю максимально входил в него, а воздух разряжали только скрип кровати и его тихие, сдавленные постанывания. У Сонгю кружилась голова от возбуждения. Конечно, он не видел его лицо, как любил обычно. Зато можно было вгрызться в его плечо, даже не в отместку, а просто, потому что хочется. Ухён пах каким-то дико вкусным гелем для душа, а на шее его блестели маленькие капельки пота. Внутри него было горячо и влажно, стенки сжимались вокруг члена в ответ на каждый толчок. Сонгю хватал его за бёдра, сдавливая чуть ли не до синяков. Прижимался к нему, их тела с громкими шлепками стукались друг о друга. Один раз Сонгю сменил угол, и Ухён тихо зарычал под ним в ответ. Сонгю жалел, что не догадался взять телефон и записать эти звуки на потом, чтобы переслушивать и переслушивать.

Время растянулось в одну бесконечную прямую. Ухён жался к нему всё ближе, он будто залез к нему в голову, где прочитал, как и в каких позах Сонгю нравится больше. И вообще, вся эта ситуация: случайный секс в дешёвом отеле, Ухён, который также пьян и также готов на всё, как и он, — высшая точка того насколько у него поехала крыша. Сонгю навалился на него спиной и начал водить рукой по члену Ухёна, стараясь попадать в ритм фрикций. Ухён прогнулся ещё сильнее, сжимаясь и умоляя не останавливаться.

Господи, какой же он классный.

Ухён кончил первым, пачкая безвкусное постельное бельё. Сонгю толкнулся в него ещё пару раз и кончил вслед за ним. После оргазма в голове всегда была небольшая, приятная пустота, сейчас он смотрел на Ухёна и не мог налюбоваться.

Они вместе грохнулись на кровать, кутаясь в лёгкое, застиранное одеяло, обнимаясь, сплетаясь в один довольный, уставший ком. Воздух вокруг, тягучий и сладкий, немного кружил голову. Ухён под ним — расслабленный до жути, можно было бы перекатывать туда-сюда — не дёргался бы. Даже в полутьме можно было разглядеть его красивый, острый профиль, улыбку до ушей, ту самую ямочку и чудесные глаза-щёлочки. Сонгю не выдержал, и всё-таки чмокнул его в плечо, тот заулыбался довольно-стеснительно, как будто не было всего, что случилось до этого и это не Ухён стонал до хрипоты под ним минуту назад.

— Ты клёвый, — решил Сонгю, прижимая его к себе в объятиях.

— Очень клёвый, — согласно кивнул Ухён, утягивая его в поцелуй, ленивый и расслабленный.


	2. dontuwastemytime

Их с Ухёном отношения происходили на скорости 1.25.

После того вечера Сонгю как переклинило: наутро они обменялись номерами и взаимно пообещали писать друг другу. Выяснилось, что Ухён живёт через два дома от него, ездит на том же поезде метро, а их мамы вообще раньше работали вместе. Сонгю только удивлялся своей слепоте: знай он обо всём этом раньше, они бы с Ухёном переспали бы ещё во времена старшей школы.

Ухён обещал ему, что теперь-то они никуда друг от друга не денутся. Сразу, после того как написал ему через день. Сонгю почему-то в этом не сомневался. Весь теперь его маленький мир крутился вокруг него одного, быстро, словно заведённый на полную мотор. 

Ухён каждую неделю присылал ему букет красных маков. Сонгю ставил их рядом с кроватью и долго-долго смотрел на большие, полнокровные бутоны, склоняющиеся от своей тяжести чуть ли не до земли. Удивительное дело, они не вяли, до тех пор, пока не приходил следующий. Ухён не признавался, что это за уникальный сорт.

Сонгю уже привык спать в облаке их сладкого, немного удушливого запаха. Ему нравилось смотреть на них и представлять, что Ухён рядом и обнимает его, а сам Сонгю засыпает, уткнувшись в его красивые, белые плечи.

Ухён пришёл в его жизнь, чтобы заполнить собою всё свободное пространство. И несвободное тоже. Серьёзно. Сонгю послал к херам студсовет и стал проводить с Ухёном дни и ночи напролёт. Домой он приходил через раз. И в университет тоже. Без Ухёна там было немного скучновато. 

Они тусили везде, где только можно тусить: в кинотеатрах и клубах, караоке и кафешках. На улицах Хондэ и набережной реки Хан. Казалось, весь дикий, бешеный вихрь Сеула, пропитанный светом неоновых экранов и пряными запахами корейской кухни, принадлежал только им двоим. Один раз они забрались на башню Намсан, и сверху Сеул выглядел как огромное, пёстрое покрывало, простирающееся на многие сотни километров. Хаос был Ухёну к лицу, как никому другому. Сонгю волей-неволей любовался им.

Правда, любой их досуг почему-то так или иначе сводится к сексу. Сонгю всё устраивало; даже тогда, после смотровой площадки на вершине башни, Ухён трахнул его в ближайшем общественном туалете. Было даже немного стыдно, особенно когда они выходили наружу, оба разгорячённые и растрёпанные.

Сонгю сложно было это контролировать. Ухёна было слишком много. Слишком хотелось обладать им, слишком хотелось принадлежать ему.

Иногда Ухён кидал ему свои голые фотки, и Сонгю бессовестно дрочил на них перед сном. Особенно ему нравились фотки, где было видно татуировку с маками. У Ухёна вообще, были красивые музыкальные руки. Однажды он рассказал Сонгю, что умеет играть на фортепьяно, у него дома даже стояло одно, большое, из чёрного дерева, на нём он практиковался по два часа в день. Честно признаться, Сонгю хотел быть тем фортепьяно, чтобы руки Ухёна касались его постоянно.

Однажды Ухён прислал ему целое видео.

На нём он сидел у себя на кровати с широко расставленными ногами, опершись спиной о стену; штаны его были чуть спущены вместе с бельём (синими боксёрами, которые так нравились Сонгю на нём). По жужжащим звукам на фоне было понятно, что в заднице у него очередная игрушка — Ухён тихо вздрагивал, каждый раз, когда жужжание меняло свою тональность.

Обычно у таких были пульты управления, позволяющие переключать режимы вибрации. А Сонгю ведь мог сидеть там, рядом с ним и нажимать на кнопки. Даже вены на висках выступили от напряжения.

Иногда жужжание разряжали тихие и протяжные стоны через полусомкнутые губы. Руки сами полезли в трусы; Сонгю отдрочил себе быстро и рвано, испачкав спермой только что постиранное бельё. Голос Ухёна ещё долго звучал в его голове, словно эхо, преследовал его, словно фантом.

Тогда Сонгю так и не понял, что возбуждает его сильнее: само видео или голодный взгляд Ухёна, как будто раздевающий его через экран. Скорее всего, всё вместе. При первой встрече чёрные глаза Ухёна напомнили ему озёра. Но нет. Ухён — это не озеро, а болото. Сонгю увяз обеими ногами и вылезать не спешил.

И да, парочку игрушек из его арсенала они всё-таки попробовали. Для первого раза Сонгю выбрал тот самый фиолетовый дилдо, который он воображал себе тогда, в первый раз.

Он представлял себе это совсем не так, но разве Ухёну было не всё равно. Он толкнул Сонгю на кровать и решительно стянул с него остатки одежды, оставляя его голым и беззащитным.

— Не боись, это только в первый раз больно.

— Я. Не. Боюсь.

— Вот, и славно, — Ухён легонько чмокнул его в лоб, — я и не сомневался: ты же у меня такой смелый.

Сонгю постарался расставить ноги пошире и расслабиться. Это был его первый опыт проникающего секса, и до этого он особо не понимал, что останавливало его больше: страх что-то запихивать в себя или какие-то идиотские предрассудки, которые вытравить из головы не получалось. Или же просто не было с кем пробовать. Ухён казался идеальной кандидатурой для экспериментов. Сонгю, правда, разрешил бы без проблем вытворять с собой всё, что угодно. Только ему одному.

Ухён растягивал его медленно и осторожно, с каждым движением добавляя немного смазки. Сонгю чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, дилдо двигался в нём туго и медленно, что даже немного заводило. Ухён ведь первый видел его таким: распластанным, расслабленным, отзывающимся на малейшее движение внутри него.

Один раз Ухён резко сменил направление так, что кончик игрушки задел простату. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Ухёну как будто нравилось над ним издеваться. От возбуждения сводило ноги и мышцы таза, но он старался сдерживать себя: кончить от одного дилдо как-то не хотелось.

— Я ж говорил, что тебе понравится, хён. Всем нравится так или иначе.

— Молчи, а? — у Сонгю перехватывало дыхание; он чувствовал, как краснеет до кончиков ушей. Ещё немного, и догорит как спичка.

Всё-таки, даже это приятно — быть снизу. Особенно, когда над ним склоняется Ухён, такой улыбающийся и довольный.

— Ты очень милый сейчас. Самый, самый милый.

Сонгю не понял даже, в какой момент игрушку в заднице сменил горячий член Ухёна. Не понял, как они очутились в той позиции, когда он сидел на нём сверху, крепко обхватив ногами поясницу, насаживаясь на Ухёна с каждым его толчком, впиваясь в его плечо зубами, а в спину — ногтями. Смущение и удовольствие смешались в водоворот, Сонгю выгибался под ним, удивляясь самому себе: ещё никогда в жизни он не был таким послушным.

Оргазм накрыл Сонгю, когда Ухён втрахивал его в стену.

Стыдно признаться, но тот дилдо он потом забрал себе.

Сонгю послал свои табу куда подальше, как и надоевший в край студсовет. С Ухёном это получалось удивительно легко: слать всех далеко и надолго. Кажется, ему не хватало подобного в жизни — ощущения безграничной свободы. Такого, чтобы как будто прыгнуть с той самой башни Намсан и отправиться в бесконечный полёт. Сонгю не боялся того, что будет в конце. Сонгю — птица, а они не разбиваются.

Порой он видел Ухёна во сне, так же ярко, как днём, и там он был, кажется, ещё развязнее, чем в реальности, вытаскивая из Сонгю самые глубинные его желания.

Во снах как будто прокручивались сюжеты всего просмотренного им порно с ними обоими в главных ролях. Сонгю запоминал каждую сцену в деталях, видел их одновременно чётко и как будто в наркотическом, маковом дурмане.

День, ночь, сон и реальность смешивались в одно целое, и только Ухён оставался неизменным, правильным, желанным. Сонгю подсел на него окончательно и бесповоротно. Попался и не заметил, что был им пойман.

Однажды, когда они с Дону переодевались в спортзале, тот обеспокоенно спросил его:

— Какая кошка так разодрала тебе спину?

— В смысле?

— Ты что, не замечаешь? Там прям жесть.

Дону подвёл его к зеркалу, так, чтобы Сонгю смог разглядеть. Вся спина его была исполосована глубокими, незаживающими царапинами. Судя по всему, они были там уже давно. Как так получилось, что они совершенно его не беспокоили? Странно. Он даже не помнил, как получил их, как будто кто-то услужливо стёр этот момент из его памяти.

Сонгю вгляделся в своё отражение, кроме царапин у него по бокам расцвели огромные фиолетовые синяки, где-то они уже превратились в бледно-коричневые пятна. Он заметно схуднул, и там, где раньше был хоть какой-то мышечный каркас теперь торчали рёбра. Как будто белая пелена тумана медленно спадала с его глаз.

— В последнее время ты выглядишь отвратительно. Мне за тебя страшно.

Он впервые за долгое время увидел своё лицо настолько чётко: белое-серое, с впавшими щеками и глубокой тенью кругов под глазами. Всего за пару недель он превратился в бледное подобие себя.

Не было другого варианта, кто мог сделать такое с ним.

Какая ирония: ему казалось, что он нашёл любовь всей своей жизни, а в итоге угодил как Элли, на маковое поле.

И выбраться ему никто не поможет.


	3. ifyouwantme

Сонгю принял волевое решение: не писать Ухён и на несколько дней свалить домой, в Чонджу.

Он собрал вещи, не говоря ничего никому, сунул ключи в почтовый ящик и рванул в родной город первым же поездом.

Дома его встретила пустая, запылённая квартира: сестра и родители уже давно разъехались по всей Корее, и никто не ждал его, кроме старой, пыльной мебели и забытых детских игрушек. Сонгю сразу грохнулся на кровать, зарылся в одеяло с головой, будто стараясь спрятаться от внешнего мира. Из этой квартиры он не собирался выходить ближайшие три дня минимум. Дальше — по обстоятельствам.

Дорога далась ему особенно тяжело — везде, куда бы он не пошёл, мерещился сладкий, густой запах маков. Чем дальше от Сеула, тем тяжелее, с каждым километром Сонгю казалось, что он разбивает сам себе сердце. Или выныривает из моря на сушу после долгого погружения на дно, так, что кислород кажется странным, обжигающим и непривычным.

От Ухёна избавиться — всё равно, что пытаться слезть с тяжёлых наркотиков: даже когда кажется, что ты в безопасности, всё равно за тобой незримо следует тонкий опиевый след.  
В поезде ему всё время казалось, что Ухён сидел за спиной. На улицах Чонджу в каждом прохожем мерещилось его лицо. Сонгю элементарно боялся заходить в соцсети, чтобы лишний раз не соблазняться, чтобы не увидеть хоть какое-то упоминание или, упаси бог, общее фото.

Если бы Ухён позвонил бы, он бы ответил. Если бы сказал вернуться, тут же приполз бы к нему на коленях.

Ужасно. Надо избавиться от этого. Забыть, стереть как можно быстрее. Вернуться в обычную, здоровую жизнь, пока ещё есть силы: по прикидками Сонгю через две недели его должно было отпустить. Вылезают же люди из запоев. Вот и он вылезет, он не наркоман, в конце концов, и силы воли у него достаточно.

В холодильнике была мучительная пустота, поэтому пришлось пойти в ближайший минимаркет, чтобы набить его пивом и полуфабрикатами. Кассирша — вроде бы давняя подружка его сестры, но сил, чтобы поздороваться не было: он чувствовал себя крайне измучено. И дико хотелось пить: вместо пива в корзину перекочевало три литровые бутылки воды. За спиной кассирши висел перекидной календарь. Сонгю постарался вглядеться: зрение в последнее время дико подводило его.

На календаре было девятнадцатое сентября.

С Ухёном они познакомились в конце июня, и в голове Сонгю было чёткое ощущение того, что с момента их знакомства прошло не больше двух недель.

Каким образом из его головы выпало целых два месяца?!

Сонгю попытался вспомнить ещё что-нибудь, но в голове была абсолютная каша: события то вспыхивали, то исчезали, как в плохо смонтированном кино. Нет, сам он точно не разберётся.

Он трясущимися руками набрал первый попавшийся в записной книжке телефона номер, слепо надеясь, что на том конце хоть кто-нибудь ответит ему.

— Дону? — голова гудела, слова еле удавалось выговаривать, — когда ты познакомил меня с Ухёном?

— Какой такой Нам Ухён? В первый раз слышу.

Он что, специально: Сонгю чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и он грохнется на пол и начнёт молотить по полу руками от злости.

— Ты издеваешься? Нам Ухён, первогодка с физмата, ростом с меня, светлые волосы. Мы с ним ещё тусили вдвоём постоянно после той вечеринки…

— Не знаю я никаких Нам Ухёнов, отстань. И где вообще ты шатаешься?! Тебя тут обыскались! Сонгю?.. Алё!..

Сонгю со злостью сбросил звонок: от Дону он точно ничего не добьётся. Телефон выпал из его ослабленных рук, сил однять не было.

До него вдруг дошло страшное.

Ухён никогда не подавал заявку к ним в студсовет, а дом через два от его был давным-давно заброшен.

Сонгю почувствовал себя дураком.

Он же всегда сам проверял списки, и там никогда не было никого с фамилией «Нам». 

Откуда тогда в голове воспоминания? Сон? Слишком реально. Реальность? — необъяснимо. Он больше склонялся к версии сна. Может быть, два месяца назад его сбила машина, и сейчас он лежит под аппаратами в коме, а Ухён — привидение, вызванное кучей препаратов, которые в него вливают. Или лицо медбрата, который накрыл его ночью подушкой.

Нет, полный бред, не может быть такого, что он уже мёртв. Мёртвым не бывает так отвратительно-херово. Мёртвые не испытывают эмоций, а в голове Сонгю — полный раздрай и хаос. Домой из магазина он еле дополз и, не разбирая сумок, снова грохнулся на кровать.

В тот вечер ему приснился Ухён, в первый раз без интимной обстановки. 

Они сидели за длинным обеденным столом, накрытым на две персоны — как в клипе на «Monster» или на картине «Тайная вечеря». Ухён за одним концом стола, Сонгю за другим. В воздухе стоял удивительный аромат еды, но главное, большое серебряное блюдо было закрыто смешной пузатой крышкой, как в старых исторических фильмах. Сонгю не хотелось открывать её.

— Что будем есть?

— Тебя.

Ухён снял крышку с главного блюда — на Сонгю смотрела его собственная голова. Желудок резко ухнул куда-то вниз.

— Я всегда завершаю начатое. От меня не спрячешься, как бы далеко ты не убежал.

В ту ночь Сонгю не спал — ему было страшно, что Ухён снова может присниться ему.

Всего за пару дней в Чонджу к нему вернулся нормальный цвет лица. Рёбра всё ещё торчали, царапины заживали, но не так быстро, как ему бы хотелось. Синяки под глазами цвели, потому что сон пропал абсолютно. Он показался к врачу, но тот решил, что его пытали; Сонгю еле отговорил его от звонка в полицию. В своей амбулаторной карте он прочитал диагноз «кахексия»*.

Ещё чуть-чуть и он бы свалился замертво. И всем бы было похер: Сонгю не сомневался, что Ухён способен сделать так, чтобы о его смерти быстро забыли.

Но самое коварное было даже не в этом.

Самое коварное — несмотря на то, что Сонгю теперь собственной памяти доверять не мог, он не мог перестать думать об Ухёне. Даже после всего, что случилось.

Вперемешку со снами, где Ухён поедал его по кусочку, ему снились сны, где они были невероятно счастливы. Держались за руки, бегали по Сеулу как два влюблённых идиота. Снились сцены секса, но очень редко. Сонгю старался гнать их от себя подальше, хотя хотелось ещё, очень-очень хотелось.

Без Ухёна его жизнь сделалась невероятно пустой и серой. Паззл без кусочка в середине. Это было невероятно больно и обидно.

Дважды он порывался ехать обратно в Сеул, но вовремя бил себя по рукам. Всё-таки без постоянного запаха маков вокруг держать себя в руках было чуточку легче, хотя порой его сознание снова укатывалось куда-то на глубину, где существовал только Ухён и желание облизывать его.

Ухён мог вгрызться в его тело, станцевать на его костях, а Сонгю был бы за это благодарен. И поделом ему за это. Все их отношения, всё это чувство эйфории рядом с Ухёном — это был один сплошной обман. Сонгю два раза дурак, что позволяет так манипулировать собой, нет, три раза — за то, что не может выкинуть эту дрянь из головы.

Ухён — это не человек, а само воплощение зависимости. Сонгю крыло абстиненцией, он то выныривал на поверхность трезвого самосознания, то снова падал куда-то на глубину. Постоянно тошнило, голова кружилась так сильно, что стоять он мог всего несколько секунд. Почти всю еду, которую удавалось съесть, он выблевывал.

Ухён совершенно точно свёл его с ума. Как же так можно.

Сонгю порой просыпался ночью, горячий и возбуждённый. Он слишком давно к нему не прикасался. Его жрало изнутри желание пойти и броситься ему в ноги, с просьбой сделать ним, всё, что захочется. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Сонгю был готов бежать в больницу, просить кольнуть себе налоксон**

Он не понимал, что такое Ухён. Не человек точно. Но что? Сонгю пробовал залезть в интернет и завис на куче сайтов о сатанинских культах, но ни одно описание не подходило на сто процентов. Сонгю читал, что суккубы или инкубы приходят только к лицам противоположного пола. А ещё, что у них обычно есть рога или копыта. Ничего более-менее похожего на Ухёна он не нашёл. И что от него ожидать дальше — тоже не ясно.

Обычно от суккубов рекомендовали строгий пост в течении месяца.

Почему-то Сонгю был твёрдо уверен, что от Ухёна не поможет ни крест, ни молитва.

***

Это случилось через двадцать два дня после его побега.

Сонгю засыпал в кровати, как всегда тревожно и беспокойно, а проснулся неизвестно где.

Он был в своей пижаме, босиком, зарываясь пальцами в сырую, осеннюю землю. Вокруг были сплошные деревья, чёрное небо над головой, чёрная земля под ногами — если бы не луна и звёзды, то не было бы видно ни зги. Ледяная роса холодила кожу, и пижамные штаны моментально промокли насквозь.

Сонгю не знаю куда бежать. Он попробовал пошевелить пальцами, но обнаружил, что ноги как будто приросли к земле.

Сонгю знал совершенно точно — Ухён перенёс его сюда, чтобы убить. Логичное завершение после всего. Чтоб не мучался.

— Стоять, — его голос врезался на самую подкорку, Сонгю почувствовал, как его начала бить мелкая дрожь, — Думаешь удрать? Не, не получится. Ты никуда без моего слова не двинешься.

Он чувствовал жар тела Ухёна — красные маки на руке горели, как раскалённые угли. Странно и жутко, но в эту ночь он был особенно красивым, даже красивее, чем раньше. Его чёрно-бездонные глаза теперь горели кровью. Сонгю чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется от страха.

— Почему ты так хочешь сбежать от меня? — вроде голос был такой же, но интонации совсем другие, стальные, — разве я сделал тебе что-то плохое? Кажется, в последнее время ты был вполне доволен жизнью. Ты должен быть благодарен за то, что я возился с тобой так долго.

— Ухён, пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

— Молчать, — губы Сонгю сомкнулись против его воли, на секунду у него перехватило дыхание, — конечно, ты должен был прийти сюда сам. Но ничего не поделаешь. Придётся сделать грязную работу самому.

Откуда-то в его руках появилась лопата, а земля под ногами загорелась красным. Они стояли посреди небольшой полянки, где-то в центре неё Ухён начал копать яму, как раз под человеческий рост. Сонгю попробовал оглядеться; деревья как будто обступили его со всех сторон, и с каждого ствола в него вглядывалось живое, человеческое лицо: мужчины, женщины, все разных возрастов. И он будет следующим. Не самая плохая участь.

— Ты человек? — способность говорить вернулась к нему, видимо, Ухён не мог долго удерживать её. Яма тем временем становилась всё шире и глубже. Сонгю будто стоял у края пропасти.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я хочу знать, что меня убило. Имею право.

На секунду лицо Ухёна сделалось таким человечным, что где-то в глубине души Сонгю стало очень больно. Как будто ковырнули старую рану. Те самые счастливые воспоминания, которые Ухён за два месяца успел оставить ему.

Больно. Очень больно. Из-за него вся жизнь Сонгю превратилась в одну сплошную карусель боли, а ему как будто мало. Человеческий мозг устроен так, что все плохие вещи запоминаются сильнее, но вот, он смотрел на Ухёна — а в голове у него было всё самое хорошее.

— Человек? Был им когда-то. Очень-очень давно. Впрочем… не важно. Тебе это знать не за чем.

— Ухён, — казалось ещё чуть-чуть, и удастся надавить на него достаточно, чтобы достучаться до него. То ли адреналин ударил в голову, то ли отчаяние — Сонгю не сомневался, что у него получиться.

— Что? — голос его начал дрожать. В это мгновение он перестал напоминать Сонгю ледяную статую, а того прежнего Ухёна, с самой первой встречи. Он ведь когда-то улыбался ему. Целовал его. Неужели всё это было неправдой? Сонгю рад был сам себя обманывать.

— Прошу тебя, если в тебе осталось хоть что-то хорошее…. Если я и правда был тебе когда-то дорог… отпусти меня…пожалуйста.

Лопата вывалилась у Ухёна из рук. Он посмотрел на него с такой жгучей обидой и отчаянием, ещё бы чуть-чуть и лопата бы прилетела Сонгю по затылку. Никогда он не видел кого-то, настолько переполненного эмоциями. Что же с тобой произошло, Нам Ухён, что ты стал таким…

— А ты у нас самый умный, а?! Как я могу?! Как?!

— Ухён, — Сонгю неожиданно почувствовал, что к рукам вернулась способность двигаться. Он дёрнулся и схватил Ухёна за запястье, сжал его до посиневших костяшек. Кожа была горячая, а татуировка на предплечье — обжигающая.

— Не трогай меня!

Ухён оттолкнул его с такой нечеловеческой силой, что Сонгю отлетел в ближайшее дерево; он почувствовал сильный удар, по виску по текла тёплая струя крови. Ухён не двигался. Сонгю попытался сфокусировать на нём расплывающийся от удара взгляд: силуэт Ухёна дрожал, словно на плохой, старой плёнке, очертания были смазанные, нечёткие. Рука, как раз в том месте, где схватился Сонгю начала распадаться на тысячи красных лепестков. Кажется, тоже маковых.

— Ты…ты… ты… что ты наделал… как тебе удалось….

Лицо его вдруг сделалось спокойным и безмятежным, каким Сонгю не видел его никогда до этого. Поднялся тёплый, порывистый ветер, несвойственный этому времени года. Руки, ноги, тело исчезли, и сам Ухён превратился в большой красный вихрь. Лепестки маков взвились в тёмное, ночное небо, смешиваясь с холодным синим светом звёзд. Воздух снова сделался густым и невыносимо сладким.

На мгновение Сонгю потерял сознание: кровь из разбитой головы всё ещё медленно заливала ему плечо и шею. Очнулся там же, через час или два, он валялся посреди леса совершенно один, замёрзший и измазанный в крови. Луна горела бледно-синим пятном. Ухёна как будто и не было вовсе. Яма, удивительно, тоже была закопана.

Сонгю попробовал встать, но ноги разъезжались в стороны. Кажется, у себя в голове он услышал слово «спасибо». Или это удар в голову давал о себе знать, чёрт его знает.

В ту ночь он потом долго ходил по лесу, пока не набрёл на шоссе, где поймал попутку. Его сразу повезли в больницу: травма головы оказалась довольно серьёзная. Он провалялся там около месяца, через неделю к нему прилетел Дону, обвиняя его в том, что он сошёл с ума. Не так далеко от правды, между прочим. Пришлось соврать, что он всё это время сидел на наркоте, но успел вовремя соскочить. Дону тогда поклялся его задушить, что, может быть, было и правильно.

Ухён исчез из жизни Сонгю, не оставив после себя никаких следов. Как будто и не было его вовсе. Как будто всё это было очень-очень длинным сном, иногда кошмарным, иногда невероятно сладким.

Потом, спустя много-много месяцев после выхода из больницы, Сонгю набрался смелости вернуться в тот самый лес: он больше не видел на стволах деревьев изуродованных страданиями лиц, не было ямы, не было ничего, что бы доказывало, что это всё это ему не привиделось. Кроме одного — везде, до самого края леса теперь цвели маки, невозможно было шагу ступить, чтобы не задеть крупный, сладкий бутон. Запах стоял фантастический. Сонгю душила тоска, и он сорвал себе несколько цветов. 

С того сентября маки в том лесу распускались каждый год. 

Сонгю возвращался к ним постоянно. Тоска душить не переставала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *крайняя степень истощения  
> ** препарат используется при передозировке опийными препаратами, при снятии зависимост


	4. tobemine

Ухён не хотел становиться таким.

Кому вообще понравится паразитический образ жизни? Никому. Был ли у него выбор? Не было.

Вся эта история началась ещё задолго до рождения Сонгю, очень-очень далеко от Сеула. Место, где родился Ухён, находилось на далёком, пустынном острове. Пока на большой земле во всю набирала обороты цивилизация, там магия была ещё жива и сильна.

Ухён помнил это, как вчера: тот год выдался очень голодным и холодным, почти каждые сутки валил то снег, то крупный, стучащий град. Очаг почти не грел и вместе с сестрой они прижимались друг к другу на холодном, земляном полу. Дров не хватало, весь урожай погубили холода. Отец Ухёна был главой поселения и да, тогда у них не оставалось другого выбора. Священный лес, который рос рядом с деревней, пошёл на дрова.

В том лесу, который они вырубили, жили очень злые ведьмы и колдуны. Жизнь обещала стать ещё хуже, чем была до этого.

Они сказали сразу: взамен мы возьмём одного ребёнка до пятнадцати лет. Можно кого угодно: мальчика, девочку. Не такая уж и большая плата за спокойную жизнь целой деревни.

Они тянули жребий, ребёнка какой семьи отдать. Выбор пал на семью главы, и все были согласны, всё равно детей у него было двое, и оба до пятнадцати. Хотели взять, кого помладше и послабее.

Ухён не хотел, чтобы его сестру отдавали как жертву. Он ни разу не жалел, что предложил себя вместо неё.

Солнечным, январским утром его привели на порог старого, деревянного дома с обветшалой крышей. Внутри у этого дома было множество комнат, гораздо больше, чем было видно снаружи, в каждой было изображение древнего, рогатого божества с цветком красного мака в зубах. Вообще, внутри дом выглядел богаче, чем снаружи: все члены ордена, ведьмы и колдуны, ходили в дорогих шёлковых одеждах, ели из фарфоровой посуды, а вечера проводили за занятиями каллиграфией и музыкой. Ухёну выделили небольшую, но чистую и светлую комнату в самом дальнем углу. Он старался не плакать, и наверно, это сыграло ему на руку: с ним обращались хорошо, хоть и холодно.

Ухён знал, что обратно он не вернётся.

Ему сразу дали выбор: две тысячи душ вместо вырубленных деревьев, и он свободен. Ухён согласился.

Что ему оставалось? Вернуться? Куда? Чёрт возьми, ему было всего тринадцать, он не мог принимать серьёзные решения о своей жизни, чем они и воспользовались.

Его предшественники тратили на подобный долги многие сотни лет, утрачивали человеческий облик и разум. Ухён дал себе двести лет. Сестра Хан сказала, что он переоценивает себя, и потратит пятьсот минимум.

Он обещал себе, что справится. Он не мог не справится: Ухён слишком любил жизнь и не хотел расставаться с ней так просто.

В том большом деревянном доме он жил до двадцати одного года.

Ухён точно не был уверен, был ли на службе кто-то, кроме него: все сёстры и братья были гораздо старше него и за всё время он не видел никого, своего возраста. Все эти годы его дни были как один похожи друг на друга: подъём-обучение-сон. Его тренировали как одного из адептов ордена, даже нет, муштровали. По вечерам он возвращался в свою крохотную комнату и падал без сил; на его веках отпечатывался образ того самого рогатого божества с цветком мака, висевшего в доме на каждом шагу. Порой это божество даже приходило во сне. Кажется, именно ему он и служит. Ухёну было всё равно. Ему хотелось домой, каждую секунду существования.

Окончательно смирился он года через три. Через пять лет он научился находить свои плюсы: его множеству хороших и плохих вещей, в основном магических, мало кто был способен на подобные вещи. Правда, хорошо получались только простые трюки, типа манипуляций с памятью и гипноза. А, ещё любовная магия. Он даже гордился этим: порой достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы свести с ума. Сестра Мин так и сказала сразу: личико красивое, способности к магии минимальные. Убивать прямо не получится, а инкуб из него выйдет отличный. Ухён не спорил. Инкуб так инкуб. В тринадцать он даже не понимал до конца, что это такое.

Брат Ён научил его готовить различные штуки из красных маков, которые росли во внутреннем дворике дома круглый год. Сестра Чон учила его, как правильно соблазнять мужчин и женщин. Брат Мин выбил ему на руке татуировку, чтобы помнил, кому он на самом деле принадлежит. Было немного больно, но Ухён терпел: впился зубами в какую-то деревяшку и не дёрнулся ни разу. Его за это даже начали уважать, сестры и братья говорили, что он может терпеть даже самые страшные пытки.

Ухён был в этом уверен. С каждым днём, проведённым в доме Ухёну становилось на себя наплевать.

Неважно, сколько всего ему придётся вытерпеть, чтобы освободиться — Ухён был готов на всё. Цифра две тысячи не пугала его. Если рогатое божество хочет получить столько, чтобы отпустить Ухёна домой, то оно получит.

Поворотный момент случился, когда ему нужно было убить первого человека.

На первый раз его сопровождали, и сначала он справлялся просто отлично: у того мужчины была слабая воля и слабость на хорошеньких молоденьких ребят, типа него. Ухёну удалось полностью отключить его сознание за пару часов, но дальше…стало страшно. Есть в жизни каждого человека та самая черта, который определяет, что ты за человек. Ухёну не хотелось пересекать её. Тогда, после стольких лет подготовки, он всё ещё хотел считать себя хорошим.

Сестра Мин тогда сказала ему:

— Ты слишком добрый. Будешь расплачиваться до скончания веков.

Напоминание о долге, как будто отрезвило его. Ухён сам перерезал ему горло, сам сбросил тело в погребальную яму. Дерево выросло сразу, большое и красивое. Если рогатое божество хочет, оно получит. Аксиома.

Ухён хорошо запомнил этот урок: если он хочет освободиться быстрее, нужно быть как можно более безжалостным.

О да, у него получалось просто отлично.

Он пожирал их один за другим, и всё не мог насытиться. После двадцатого он перестал считать: мужчины, женщины, молодые, старые — ему было абсолютно всё равно. В погребальной яме все они становились одинаково мёртвыми. Тогда зачем задумываться?

В какой-то момент он решил для себя, что не будет жалеть никого из них. Люди — мрази. Их нельзя жалеть, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе самому откусили голову. Ухён отключил эмоции полностью. Сёстры и братья только поражались его целеустремлённости — уже на пятисотой душе было понятно, что он может справиться в срок.

Двести лет пролетели совсем незаметно, как большая, раскрученная карусель. Ухён даже не заметил, как мир изменился: одна война, другая — везде он адаптировался довольно хорошо. Цифра долга медленно уменьшалась.

Двадцать первый век Ухёну нравился больше прочих. Он остриг волосы, осветлил их по примеру какого-то айдола из телевизора. Возможностей для охоты стало больше, да и люди с приходом новых технологий потеряли всякую бдительность. Ухён перебрался в Сеул, где народу было больше всего и можно было разгуляться. С появлением ночных клубов недостатка в жертвах у него совсем не стало — срок поставленный им самим медленно близился к концу.

Сонгю должен был стать последним.

Ухён на ту вечеринку попал совершенно случайно. Почему именно Сонгю? Ухён не знал. Он всегда выбирал жертв волей случая, а Сонгю был в меру пьян, чтобы согласиться поехать с ним в отель и в меру трезв, чтобы адекватно разговаривать с ним. Ничего не стоило, чтобы нашептать нужные слова ему и его туповатому другу. Ухён думал, что это будет лёгкая добыча, даже более лёгкая, чем все остальные.

Тем не менее — сколько драгоценного времени он потратил! Сонгю откровенно бесил его тем, что не поддавался полностью — с каждым днём Ухён становился всё злее.

Это чудо, что Сонгю продержался целых два месяца. У Ухёна никогда такого не было: неделя — и они валялись у его ног. Месяц — и они забывали всё на свете: семью, друзей, всё, что когда-то любили. Нет, конечно, ему попадались стойкие, которые могли держать оборону годами, но это было давно, когда люди были более сведущи во всём мистическом, вешали на дом амулеты и заговаривали дома так, что Ухён не мог войти. А этот держался несмотря на то, что так и не понял, с чем столкнулся. Даже было обидно заканчивать долгие двести лет службы на нём.

Ухён из вредности уже отказывался от Сонгю отстать. Он всегда добивался того, чего хотел, мог вытерпеть что угодно, выслеживая свою жертву. В какой-то момент сломать Сонгю, выключить его мозги так, чтобы он приполз к нему на коленях и сам прыгнул в погребальную яму стало его идеей фикс.

Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он сломит его волю полностью. Сонгю с каждым днём падал в него всё сильнее, но не до конца, как будто удерживаясь за какую-то последнюю, тоненькую соломинку, которую он так не мог сломать. Что-то держало его, очень крепко. Ухён старался держать себя в руках.

Он сможет, обязательно сможет. Чёрт, даже будет как-то обидно так сорваться, на последнем. Ухён бы сам себя возненавидел за это: все свои труды, своими же руками зарыть? Смешно просто.

Месяцы тянулись удивительно медленно. Ухёну было странно осознавать, что осталось совсем немного. После стольких лет, перестать вытворять эти дешёвые уловки. Даже хотелось растянуть подольше, устроить себе своеобразные проводы.

Порой, когда он оставался у Сонгю подольше, он любил разговаривать с ним:

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне всё это надоело. Все, кого я когда-то любил и знал, уже мертвы. А я ещё расплачиваюсь. Иногда мне кажется, что это никогда не закончится, даже после тебя.

Сонгю смотрел на него затуманенными, влюбленными глазами. Как кукла. Ухён мог до бесконечности распинаться, мог ударить его, если захочется — он всё равно ничего не вспомнит. Щелчок пальцами — и в голове будет отформатированный жёсткий диск. Как и всегда. За столько лет он привык к этому — обращаться с людьми как с игрушками.

Однажды произошёл рассинхрон. Будучи под гипнозом, Сонгю спросил его:

— Расскажи мне.

На секунду Ухён выпал. Он не снимал и не ослаблял гипноз — Сонгю не мог говорить без его разрешения. Странно… Что с ним, блин, не так.

— Что?

— Расскажи мне.

— Про что рассказать тебе?

— Про тех, кого ты когда-то любил.

Странно, но тогда Ухёну захотелось рассказать ему всё. С самого начала, с того момента, как он вошёл в тот проклятый дом. За эти двести лет никто его так нормально и не выслушал. А тут — такая возможность.

Он ещё помнил те времена, когда он был абсолютно нормальным. Как улыбался солнцу, и не думал о том, чтобы сожрать побольше. Всё было таким простым и обычным — почему он не ценил то, что было тогда? Хорошо, что после Сонгю всё закончится. Ухён не понимал, чем будет заниматься потом. Его жизнь была распланирована до того момента, как он получит свободу, а дальше — чистый белый лист.

Ему хотелось поездить по миру, он ведь кроме Кореи ничего не видел в жизни толком. Хотелось пойти в университет или же стать айдолом — всё-таки, привык, что за много лет к нему всегда приковано внимание. Только… Он не представлял, какая она — нормальная жизнь. Есть ли в нём какой-то смысл, который он пока не видит. Есть ли смысл вообще искать этот смысл. Или то время, которое он мог потратить на себя — упущено и всё, что ему остаётся — медленно заживо гнить.

Каждый раз Сонгю смотрел на него непонимающим, абсолютно бессмысленным взглядом. Кукла. Марионетка. Ничего особенного — всё это Ухён видел уже много-много раз.

Нужно было напоминать это себе. С каждым днём всё чаще он сомневался. Чем больше он возился, тем сильнее привязывался к Сонгю, чего делать было категорически нельзя.

Как же он раздражает.

Как же плохо, что они не встретились в другом месте, в другое время, не в этих, жутких обстоятельствах.

Сонгю забывал, как и положено забывать. Ухёну должно было быть на это всё равно.

Шли дни, а он не мог закончить с этим. То ли от страха, что там, в свободной жизни, то ли реально, от того, что он внезапно расчувствовался. Сонгю смотрел на него пустыми глазами, где-то на дне которых плескалось стопроцентное обожание к его персоне. Ухёну было от себя противно.

Он много раз спрашивал сестёр и братьев, почему никому не удаётся дойти до конца и освободиться.

Ответ был всегда один «В какой-то момент вся становятся слишком сентиментальными». Ухён и не подозревал о себе, что он такой.

Сонгю показывал ему свои фотографии из университета, с друзьями, с родителями, водил по любимым местам Сеула. Будто делился с ним чем-то сокровенным, в ответ на то, что поделился он.

Ухён был не уверен, что его гипноз действует до конца. Это была, наверняка, не правда, Ухёну хотелось верить, что он сам выдумал какую-то там взаимную привязанность.

Почему, почему всё так глупо…. Ухён отправил на тот свет две тысячи мужчин и женщин, а теперь на Сонгю в нём неожиданно проснулась совесть.  
Ухён ненавидел себя за свою слабость.

Ему ведь говорили с самого начала, что он слишком добренький, чтобы чего-то добиться. Были правы. Размазня.

Ухён не удивился, когда Сонгю всё-таки удрал от него.

Сам виноват. Расслабился, когда понял, что последний, решил поиграть во влюблённую парочку, и в этой ситуации ему некого винить, кроме себя.

Но честно.

Какой-то частью своего сознания, Ухёну хотелось, чтобы Сонгю удалось спастись от него.

Беги, беги от меня скорее, прошу тебя. Как можно дальше, ведь я не пожалею, найду тебя, где бы ты не прятался. Пожалуйста. Я не смог спасти себя самого, так пусть у тебя получится. Мне и жалко тебя, и не жалко, и если есть хоть маленький шанс, что ты любил меня по-настоящему, то беги. Я должен убить тебя, как можно скорее, но кажется — уже не смогу.

В ту ночь Ухён потерял контроль над собой.

Весь тот ураган чувств, который сжигал его тело последние месяцы, захлестнул его с головой. Страх. Боль. Отчаяние. Все те тёплые моменты, которые они разделили друг с другом и которых он до этого в своей проклятой жизни никогда не знал. Он что-то отчаянно кричал, но не помнил, кажется, разбил Сонгю голову. Максимально некрасивое прощание. Хотелось по-другому: с цветами и ужином, но у Ухёна всё всегда шло не так.

Когда и почему произошёл финальный щелчок — он не понял. Просто Ухён почувствовал, что распадается на части, медленно, совсем не больно. Тело его превратилось в лепестки маков, тех самых, которые были его клеймом. Теперь он сможет облететь целый мир, как хотел, пока ветер не развеет его полностью. Если так подумать, это тоже свобода. Голова Ухёна медленно пустела, а исчезающее тело всё неслось куда-то в вышину. Всё, что осталось внизу становилось таким неважным и глупым.

И даже уже всё равно, что не сдержал данное самому себе обещание.

Сонгю спасётся, а значит что-то хорошее в своей жизни он успел совершить.


End file.
